Talk:Leave No Trace
Technically, only the Valle is LNT. Rest of the ranch is Low Impact. There are too many people going through the ranch for LNT to work. So, I think that a Low Impact page should be created, and that page would be very similar to this current LNT page, as Low Impact is what we stress at the Ranch in general. The LNT page should end up being more about LNT use in the Valle. I'd make the page now but I have exams to worry about at the moment. ZybthRanger 23:32, 6 June 2008 (UTC) :I think, from what my Rangers told me this year, that the designated camps in Philmont are considered "Concentrated Impact", which is neither Low Impact or LNT. It stresses that they basically sacrifice the naturalness (if thats even a word) of a small area in order to attempt to preserve the rest of it. LNT is a principle that is used in Low Impact, as well as technically a classification. Low Impact can also be used as a blanket term for camping anywhere on the park that is not a designated campsite, at which you are supposed to follow LNT procedures and practice Low Impacting(I.E. rock sumps, catholes, L.I. Bear Bags). I agree that there should be a separate page, i'll try and get around to it in the next few weeks(seeing as how I think i wrote the original article in the first place, I outta clean it up). Insomniac413 06:48, 21 August 2008 (UTC) ::Leave No Trace - Outdoor Ethics ::Technically speaking, all of Philmont and any other property you visit, expecting to enjoy yourself and leave for others to enjoy, should be treated with Leave No Trace Principles. The examples above all fall under the Leave No Trace Principles, there are no incorrect statements above. The statements that are misleading is that Leave No Trace is only practiced in a certain area of Philmont. This is not true and is generated by a lack of understanding of the spirit that Leave No Trace possesses. ::There very well could be a need for a separate page to explain the proper procedures for different areas of the property. This approach is in keeping with The Center's expectation there are different procedures for all types of different environments. These specific environments are detailed in the individual Skills and Ethics Booklets available at www.lnt.org . ::I would like to encourage everyone to be as concerned with the action of Leave No Trace and what that means along with, not exclusive to, the spirit of Outdoor Ethics. Both of those items work together to make a better experience for all resource users. Leavenotracect 15:57, 22 August 2008 (UTC) :::That's right. We want everyone to follow the LNT ethics and ideals at all times, but it is only in the Valle where LNT is the only thing that is practiced and stressed by the camps there. On the Ranch proper, while we want all the participants to leave as little impact as possible, we realize that no impact is impossible and so we do low concentrated impact. I can fix up these articles (along with many others) as soon as the summer season finally comes to a close next week and I go back to school a few weeks later. ZybthRanger 18:39, 22 August 2008 (UTC)